


Hella Good

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Series: JiGr [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg overhears something about Jim Brass that makes his day. This is a pre-slash JimGreg story and a sequel to We Too Had Known Golden Hours.  Originally posted in 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Good

Curiosity was killing Greg. Normally Grissom's door was open, but not tonight. Tonight, Grissom had come in, given everyone their assignments and then shut himself in his office. He hadn't even come out when Greg had blasted Black Flag's Thirty and Miserable. At first, it was an accident – he hadn't realized how loud it was going to actually be, but then he figured it would get Grissom out of his office so he let it play. He couldn't believe it when Grissom hadn't come out to yell at him. Something really big had to be going on. When he saw Catherine heading into Grissom's office, he knew this was his chance. If anyone could find out what was going on with Grissom, it would be Catherine. Of course, she also wouldn't tell anyone what she found out, so he'd just have to find out on his own. He gave her a few minutes to wear Grissom down and then snuck over to where he could hear, without being spotted.

_"Gil Grissom! Do you even think?! I can't believe were that stupid!"_

_"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought I could help."_

_"No one needs the guy who just dumped them showing up at their doorstep at the end of a shift that bad."_

_"I was trying to be there as his friend, not as--"_

_"Because showing up out of the blue and rehashing why you broke up is a good way to keep Jim as your friend. Don't do couple stuff. Do something you guys did together before you ever started sleeping together. Don't try to be the one to comfort him after a bad day. Face it. It's not your job anymore."_

_"I--"_

Greg nearly jumped out of his skin as Nick grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Grissom's office. He tried to look contrite as Nick gave him "the look," the one that said he was disappointed with him, but he couldn't do it. He was far too excited by what he'd heard. Signaling Nick to be quiet, Greg grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the lab.

"Greg, what do you think you're doing listening at Grissom's door like that? You never hear anything good when you do that."

"I did. I found out something amazing, something wonderful, something--"

"Greg!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You are not going to believe what I heard," Greg said, practically bouncing from excitement.

"What on Earth could Grissom say that would have you this keyed up?"

"Remember me telling you that there was someone I'd been crushing on but that I didn't have a shot?" Greg asked.

"Of course I remember, you went on and on and on about the guy, but you wouldn't give me a name."

"It turns out he's playing on my team after all!"

"Your team? -- You meant Grissom? Slow down there, Greg, you do not want to try and make a move on Grissom. Bad idea, my friend, bad idea. Office place romance is bad enough, but your supervisor?! Don't go there."

"Grissom? Are you kidding me? You think I'd be fool enough to go there? Sure he's kinda cute, in a clueless sort of way, but no way am I going there. The man has more baggage than McCarran at Christmas. No, my friend, this – THIS is far better than Grissom."

"Better than Grissom, but someone Grissom would know about?"

"Yep."

"You gonna help me out here or just stand there looking like you're ready to explode?"

"Brass," Greg said with what could only be described as a shit eating grin.

"Brass? Jim Brass? Are you serious?," Nick asked, watching Greg bobbing up and down in front of him. "Let me get this straight, you're all hot and bothered because you found out you might have a shot at Jim Brass?"

"You better believe it."

"I always thought when you were whining about the sexiest guy on shift being straight--"

"Oh man! You thought it was you, didn't you?" Greg said, chuckling at Nick's downtrodden expression. "I'm sorry, Nick, hate to tell you, I will give you cuteness, I'll even give you sexy when you're trying for it… or when you wear your glasses, but no, for sheer drop to your knees and drool sexy without even trying – gotta go with Brass. Trust me on this. Look, you and Warrick are both very good looking guys, serious cuties. Even Grissom cleans up nice. But Brass… With him it isn't a matter of his looks, it's something else. Although, I must say, he knows how to fill a pair of jeans."

"When have you seen Brass in jeans?"

"He's worn them to work a couple of times and you're lucky I was able to get any work done on those nights. We're talking a nice caboose and a --"

"I get the picture!," Nick exclaimed holding out a hand to ward off the mental imagery. "Brass? I'm sorry, Greg. He's a nice guy and all, but the way you've been carrying on about him, just doesn't fit with the guy I know."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you've seen some woman who you wouldn't normally categorize as beautiful, but you found her sexy as hell. Audrey Hepburn. Not exactly a stunner, but she was sexy, right?

"Granted. But I've gotta tell you, Greg, I'm still not seeing it."

"Who cares if you see it, Mr. Straighter than a Ruler? You're missing the point. I've got a shot with Captain Hottie McHottie!" Greg said, not noticing Nick's frantic hand gestures trying to get him to shut up.

"Captain Hottie McHottie?" Catherine asked from directly behind Greg.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Greg asked as he turned to face Catherine.

"Let's just say I heard enough and call it good," Catherine said, without giving anything away. So why don't you tell me why you think you've got a shot with -- what was it again? Captain Hottie McHottie?"

"I think I'll just uh – go. Later, Greg," Nick said as he beat a hasty retreat.

"Some friend you are," Greg called after Nick, swallowing nervously as he saw the look Catherine was giving him. "Um, it's like this, I kinda heard that Captain Brass might maybe be open to the idea of dating guys and that's great, I mean that's REALLY great and so I got a little over excited about it and I wanted to talk to someone so of course I talked to Nick cause he's like my best bud despite the fact that he's a little dim when it comes to these things, but what can you do. Anyway--"

"Greg! Stop it. You're babbling."

"Sorry," Greg said, quietly. He lowered his head in contrition, but looked up at Catherine to try and see whether she was really mad at him or if she was just getting on his case. He made sure not to meet her eyes until she'd sighed and given him that "what am I going to do with you" look.

"Look, Greg, don't mess with Jim if you're not serious. If you're just looking for a good time, look somewhere else."

"No! I mean – I – Captain Brass is a great guy. Grissom's an idiot for not holding onto him--" Greg faltered as Catherine glared at him. "I was uh listening at the door. That's kinda where I heard about Captain Brass – uh sorry about that…"

"What did you think you were doing listening in on private conversations like that?" Catherine asked, clearly exasperated by the whole conversation.

"I was thinking that you weren't likely to tell us what was going on with Grissom and I was worried since he wasn't acting like himself. I just happened to get lucky. Please, please, please tell me that he broke up with Captain Brass long enough ago that I can ask him out without stepping on any toes. Please, Catherine?"

"First tell me why you want to ask him out?"

"Why?" Greg repeated, as if confused as to why she would even have to ask that. Then he got that dreamy look that teenagers get when they're talking about their crush of the moment. "Who wouldn't? He's a great guy and he's smart. He has a killer sense of humor and he's got this … this SOMETHING to him, you know? I don't know how to describe it. Makes you want to take him home and cuddle him or take him home and get pounded through the mattress or both."

"Down boy," Catherine said with a chuckle. "He's been through a lot lately… I don't know that he'll say yes."

"I know about his kid coming into town and all. I figured that was what Grissom had tried to comfort him about."

"You heard a lot at that door, didn't you?" Catherine said, clearly more amused rather than upset at Greg's antics.

"I uh--"

"Go ahead and ask him out. They broke up about a month or so ago. If Gil has problems with it, it's his own fault," Catherine said, heading for the door, stopping and turning back at the last moment. "Oh, and Greg, good luck."

"Thanks."

Greg smiled as he headed over to his cds and rifled around until he found No Doubt. Popping it into the cd player, he turned to Hella Good, turned up the volume and sang and danced while he worked. Things were definitely looking up.  
 _  
The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_

_But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt_

_Come here a little closer_

_'Cause I wanna see you baby real close up_

_You got me feeling hella good so let's just keep on dancing_

_You hold me like you should so I'm gonna keep on dancing_

_A performance deserving of standing ovations_

_And who would of thought it'd be the two of us_

_So don't wake me if I'm dreaming_

_'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up_

_You got me feeling hella good so let's just keep on dancing_

_You hold me like you should so I'm gonna keep on dancing_

_You got me feeling hella good so let's just keep on dancing_

_You hold me like you should so I'm gonna keep on dancing_


End file.
